Featured Campaigns
Featured campaigns are Custom Campaigns for Left 4 Dead 2 that were elected by Valve for their outstanding quality. Featured campaigns are uploaded to all official dedicated servers for an unspecified amount of time. They are announced in blog posts with a short description and a link to the download. Featured Campaigns are presumed to remain on official servers indefinitely (except Dead Before Dawn; see below). Valve will attempt to keep the most up-to-date version of a featured campaign uploaded to the servers. As of May 4, 2011, campaigns can be downloaded reliably from an official host, and a list of previously featured campaigns is maintained on the blog.Twitter / @L4D Developer: PC players! Check l4d.com. ... __TOC__ Featured Campaigns 2 Evil Eyes Tagline: Here's Looking at You. Featured on August 12, 2010.Here's looking at you A campaign set in a swamp. * Download * L4DMaps Page Detour Ahead Tagline: You're headed in the wrong direction. Featured on August 26, 2010.You're headed in the wrong direction. Originally developed for Left 4 Dead, this campaign takes place in the wilderness and provides frantic versus action. * Download * L4DMaps Page City 17 Tagline: Déjà vu Causes Death. Featured on September 15, 2010.Déja vu Causes Death This campaign is a recreation of City 17 based on Half-Life 2: Episode One originally made for Left 4 Dead, which was ported over to Left 4 Dead 2. * Download * L4DMaps Page Haunted Forest Featured on October 27, 2010 (coinciding with the Mac Update).L4D1 and L4D2 on the Mac * Download * L4DMaps Page Dead Before Dawn Too Tagline: Closing Sale! Every Thing must go. Featured on December 10, 2010.December 10th - Around the World of Left 4 Dead Dead Before Dawn is a custom story, visuals and home made music based upon the 2004 remake of George Romero's Dawn of the Dead. Originally created for Left 4 Dead, it was ported over to Left 4 Dead 2. On May 4, 2011, this campaign was dropped from official servers due to issues related to copyright infringement. One 4 Nine Tagline: The Dusk of Man, The Dawn of Zombies? Like Hell it is. Featured on January 7, 2011.Featured Campaign: One 4 Nine In the Nevada Desert, the U.S. Army have built a Military base around an ancient "alien tomb" and after years of trying have managed to open it. Four survivors heard rumors of a fortified safe zone in the base, but have no knowledge of the tomb nor what will await them upon arrival... * Download * L4DMaps Page Suicide Blitz 2 Tagline: Winning isn't everything. Surviving is. Featured on June 17, 2011.Featured Campaigns Return! Survivors must make their way through an infected city to escape the zombie apocalypse. The finale takes place in a football stadium. * Download * L4DMaps Page I Hate Mountains 2 Tagline: No camping. No marshmallows. No hope. Featured on December 16, 2011.Holiday Update A campaign set in Canada. * Download * Official Website Blood Tracks Tagline: Death follows the path of hope Featured on July 10, 2012.July 10th Update - Confogl, Cold Stream Release, Blood Tracks A 4-map campaign featuring custom weapons and music. * Download * L4DMaps Page Deathcraft II Tagline: Saving Chunks, one zombie at a time Featured on July 24, 2012.Cold Stream is out! A campaign made entirely in the style of Minecraft. * Download * L4DMaps Page Warcelona Tagline: There is no time for siesta. Featured on November 9, 2012.Warcelona A campaign that takes place in Barcelona. * Download * Official website * L4DMaps Page Helm's Deep Reborn Featured on February 20, 2013.We are Helms Deep In It * Download References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns Category:Custom Campaign Category:Downloadable Content